Trees Are Not Your Friend
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: While Bella is waiting for Carlisle to come pick her up, she gets herself into sticky situation. Her vampire Dad is far from pleased at his human daughters lack of forethought. Warning :may contain non-sexual disciplinary spanking. rated m 'cause i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG OMG One of my favorite authors reviewed! Thank you so much, ****Phoenixhp5t3! Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You gave me motivation to write another story. **

Bella POV

Okay, so in hindsight, trying to climb this tree was not such a good Idea after all. I do not know what possessed me to do this but I was waiting for Carlisle to pick me up from Charlie's and take me home to spend some time with him and my siblings. Well it started when I was done getting ready early and went to wait outside. As a general rule, someone as clumsy as me doesn't get the urge to climb a tree. Don't ask me why I did it, because I will tell you I don't know. Anyway, the reason I now know it was not a good idea is the fact that now I am perched up here on the highest limb, wondering how I even got here in the first place, and trying to come up with some way that I can get down. As I was sitting here I was thinking about Carlisle and Esme's rules. There weren't too many, but more than I had ever had before. Hmmmm... Does climbing this tree count as putting myself in danger? Looking down at the huge drop that would no doubt shatter some bones, I concluded that yes it did, and I need to get down before Dad gets here. All right, shouldn't be that hard. I got up so I can get down. Right? I hesitantly made my first step down, hanging on to a limb for dear life. I made it one step down, just about fifteen more and I would be at a low enough level to not hurt myself too badly if I fall. Another step and then another. Hey I'm doing pretty well. Suddenly the limb I was standing on broke and I fell, hitting about seven or eight branches on the way down. Yes, tree climbing not a good idea AT ALL. My jacket then caught and I was hanging from one of the lower branches. I was pretty sure I was bleeding and would probably bruise from all the branches I hit, but at least I got caught before I could fall to the ground.

I tried to get out of my jacket by wriggling and squirming but to no avail. Well that is just fantastic. Dad is going to be here any minute and I am going to be in huge trouble. My cell phone started to ring in my Pocket. I reached in and pulled it out, with some difficulty, and answered. It was Carlisle.

"Hey Dad." I tried to sound innocent.

"Hello, Bella. I just called to warn you I will be a couple minutes late because I had a call from work. What are you doing? You sound like you are up to something."

"Oh you know, just… Hanging around." I said as I swayed slightly in the breeze.

"Well I will see you in a couple minutes, bye, Sweetpea." He said and then hung up. I closed my phone and thought "man this sucks worse than vampires."

Minutes later, I still for the life of me could not get out of this stupid tree. Just then I heard Dads car coming down my street, I know because only the Cullens drive that fast. I blushed thinking about my current situation and how he was going to find me. I saw his car pull up and stop in my driveway. Immediately he was out of his car and in front of me. At first he was just staring at me like he was trying to figure out why I was hanging from a tree, and then his stare turned worried when he saw that I was hurt. He looked around and listened, checking if anyone was around. When he was sure that we were the only ones, he jumped onto the limb that I was hanging from, a good eight feet in the air. He unhooked my jacket from the stupid branch of this stupid tree. He caught me and landed on his feet with me in his arms.

He set me down gently and asked the question that I couldn't answer. "What in the world were you doing up in that tree, Isabella."

Oh great, I thought, the full name. He means Business. When he means business, He usually means punishment. Wonderful way to start out the day Bella, just had to go and climb a tree. What are you, ten?

"That was not a rhetorical question Isabella Marie, and I expect an answer. Now." He said sternly.

"Well… um … I Don't actually have an answer for you. I just…felt like climbing a tree." I said and winced at my horrible excuse for an explanation.

"Since when did climbing trees have any appeal to you?"

"Since none of your business, that's when." I muttered, my embarrassment making my attitude come out.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, though he heard perfectly what I said.

"Um…Since… I don't know. I'm sorry, Dad." I tried to sound as repentant as possible.

His Stern expression did not waver. "Come, I will take a look at you injuries and then we will discuss your sassiness and urge to put yourself in danger any way you can."

I groaned and followed him into Charlie's house and toward the bathroom where we kept the first aid kit. I have a feeling this is not going to end well for me and I have a sinking feeling I will be showing up to greet my siblings with a sore bottom. Can't I ever stay out of trouble?

TBC

**AN: So** **here is the first chapter, I don't know how many there will be but idea suggestions are good. **** Please leave a review and thank you so much for taking time to read my story. –CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter contains spanking. If you it is not your preference, then don't read it. No hate reviews please.**

Carlisle POV:

I cannot believe that Bella would get the insane idea that climbing a tree would be an okay thing to do. That is how Esme had broken her leg when she was sixteen. I will have to teach my dear child that putting herself in danger like that will not be tolerated. At least she was just on the lower branches. That brought on a new thought, was she higher up the tree and fell? That would explain the injuries. If she was at the top she will be in for it. Just thinking of Bella at the top of that tree was enough to make me feel panicked.

"Bella, how high up were you in that tree?" I asked as I stood looking down at her in front of the medicine cabinet with my arms crossed. When she looked down and blushed, I got a sinking feeling.

"I was-" she began but stopped when I put a finger under her chin and raised it so she was looking me in the eyes as she gave her answer.

She began again, looking into my eyes this time. " I was at the very top, sir." My anger rose and I glared at her.

"Did you fall from the top?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, but knowing I had to know all the details before taking disciplinary action.

She looked like she was about to deny it but the look in my eyes must have deterred her as she responded in a soft voice, "Well, a few steps down from the top."

Just as I thought. Now unfortunately I would have to punish her before we went home. This would not be pleasant. I hate having to punish my children, especially my little human daughter. I do not know why she tugs at my heart more than the rest when she is in trouble, most likely because she looked so fragile. She had nearly talked me out of punishing her more than a few times with her big brown eyes that always glossed over with unshed tears. Her tears killed me but I pushed myself through because I know that when I punish her, I am doing it for her benefit. I can't have her constantly in danger for lack of thinking things through. With that thought I began to mentally prepare myself to fight off all the attempts to get out of this that she would try. First though, I must tend to her injuries. They were not too bad for the fall she took, but I still wanted to make sure she was just fine.

"I hope you realize how incredibly irresponsible that was." When she started to respond I held up a hand to silence her. I opened their first aid kit and took out the supplies that I would need. I then turned to her patted the counter. She understood and hopped up, gasping when she used her right wrist. I immediately took her hand and looked over it. I gently prodded, feeling for any breaks. There were none but I saw a red bump forming and concluded that it would be sore for a few days. When I told her this, she looked down and sighed.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you had thought things through." I said gently, but with sternness. I could tell that she wouldn't be able to handle me scolding her harshly, as I could already see the tears of regret forming. I continued my work cleaning all of her cuts and rubbing soothing lotion on her bruises. After I put all of the supplies away, I turned to her. It broke my heart to see her looking dejectedly down at her knees and sniffling. I know that I will have to punish her, but right now I think a little comfort is needed. I walked the few steps to where she was sitting on the counter. She looked up at me with those dangerously persuading eyes. A few tears fell and I wiped them away. I pulled her close and rocked her slightly back and forth. I thought about how she must have been scared falling down and now no doubt going to be punished. I could tell she was anxious and upset. I did my best to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't truly feel better until we got the punishment over with.

" I believe you know what has to happen now, Sweetpea." I said with sadness.

"No, daddy I learned my lesson." She said with anxiousness in her voice.

It took everything I had not to give in when she called me "daddy", but I made it through. I just shook my head at her and led her to her bedroom. When we got there I pulled out her desk chair and placed in the middle of the room. She stood at her door bouncing up and down on her feet nervously. I sat in the chair and looked over to her with a firm expression.

"Come here, Bella." I called.

"I don't wanna." She said softly, shaking her head.

"I don't imagine you do, but you do not have an option. Come. Here. Right. Now."

She looked at me with wide eyes and then did the most foolish thing she could have in this situation. She took off outside her door down the hallway. She barely made it a few steps before I had flashed to her and stopped her. I grabbed her hand firmly, while still taking care not to hurt her. I pulled her all the way back into the room and toward the chair. I sat down while maintaining my hold on her. She had whimpered the whole way and when she saw my disappointed expression she started crying softly.

" I hope you realize that you have made this twice as difficult for yourself by running. Pull your pants down and lay over my lap." I said sternly.

She shakily unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She laid over my lap and sniffled. She was already crying and trying to apologize but I just silenced her and began to lecture.

"It should go without say that climbing up to dangerous heights, especially with your track record, is something that I consider dangerous. You could have seriously injured yourself or worse. You were not thinking of what could have happened. This is the last time I want to deal with your lack of thought to your own health. Also, I know for a fact that you are aware that I do not except disrespect and I especially do not except you trying to run away from your rightfully earned punishment. Your spanking will be worse due to your poor choices in behavior. With that being said, is there anything you would like to add?" I asked after lecturing her austerely.

"Just that I am sorry." She said, her voice cracking.

"I know you are, and you will be even more after this." I responded sadly.

I proceeded to pull down her panties and put a firm arm around her waist, anchoring her so that she would not fall. I then landed the first stinging smack. She gasped and cried out. I continued landing smack after smack on her backside. She held in her crying as best she could, trying to remain silent. That failed quickly and pretty soon she was sobbing over my lap. Her cries killed me, but I forced myself to continue. I kept delivering smacks to her now red bottom. I could definitely tell she was learning her lesson.

"Are you going to be climbing up anymore trees or running from your punishment?" I asked with a smack.

"NO!" she cried

"Are you going to think before you do something like this again?" I asked followed by another smack.

"YES! Dad I promise… I … won't do it ag...again. S-sorry." She cried and went limp, giving in.

It broke my heart to give the last ten smacks, but I did. Five to each sit spot. She howled with pain and sobbed loudly. I rubbed her back as I waited for her to calm down. When she was still crying, but softer now, I Picked her up and pulled up her underwear and jeans, to which she winced, and held her in my lap. She had her legs over one knee and her bottom in between my legs so that her bottom wasn't touching anything. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, giving her the comfort she needed. I whispered sweet nothings and hummed soft tunes until she had finally calmed down. I wiped the traces of tears on her face off and stroked her long brown hair. She rested her head on my shoulder and gripped my shirt tightly.

"Are you okay now baby girl?" I asked while I rubbed half circles behind her ear with my thumb and then kissed her head.

"Yes. I am sorry Dad. I learned my lesson. No more tree climbing."

I chuckled softly, " I am glad to hear it. Do you want some time to clean up?"

She nodded and stood up. I put the chair back as she went to wash her face. I sat on the bed and called Esme to inform her of what has happened.

"Hello, Dear." She answered. "What has taken you so long, I want to see my daughter."

"Well Bella got into a Situation and I had to Discipline her. I spanked her."

"Oh, what did our daughter do, Carlisle? Is she alright?" She asked, her voice now worried. She always hated when we had to discipline one of our children. She very rarely dished out spankings, although, She did give a few swats on occasion.

"Yes she is fine now but she decided that climbing a tree up to the very top was a good idea. She fell, but her jacket got caught on a branch. It was the only thing that saved her from being badly injured.

"WHAT! I broke my leg that way! Oh but she was just doing what a kid would do. You weren't too hard on her were you?"

Ah Esme, always worried about her children. She would never stop worrying about them. Then again, with this lot I didn't either. They were good kids, but mischief found them quite often.

"Well I wasn't planning to be, but she ran from me."

"Oh dear…"

" Yes, well, I had to be more harsh because of that."

"My poor baby, bring her here, I want to see her."

"Such a mother hen." I said to her.

"Oh as if you aren't one." She said to me in a challenging voice.

"Well I suppose I am, but not as much as you."

"No, that's because it is my job, so hurry up and bring her here."

"Right away ma'am. I love you."

"Love you too dear." She said and hung up.

I could hear Bella getting out of the bathroom so I started toward the door, getting ready to fulfill Esme's wish of seeing Bella.

**AN: So there is the second chapter. What do you think? Please leave a review. This was fun to write but I kind of ditched studying for my history test to write it. I guess I am bad. What would Carlisle think? I will study extra hard tomorrow though. Also i think i am going to make this into a series like 'things that are not your friend" series. Maybe like all the things that could get you in trouble. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed -CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

Well I guess I was right on the whole showing up with a sore bottom thing. I can't believe I was so stupid. I don't think I have gone a whole week without getting in trouble since I first started to be a part of the Cullen family. Maybe I don't get spanked every time, but I have gotten reprimanded or grounded or something. That doesn't make me a bad kid right? I was thinking about this on the way to see my family, while trying to find a comfortable sitting position and failing at it. Maybe that does make me bad. I mean, some of my other siblings barely ever get in trouble.

I looked over at Dad and thought about how he must get tired of having to deal with me all of the time. I turned to look ahead again.

"Something on your mind, Bella? You look like something is bothering you." Dad said from the drivers seat, now looking at me instead of the road.

"No." That was my simple response. I think it takes talent to not be a convincing liar when you only say one word. That must mean I have talent.

"Are you lying to me? You know how I feel about lying." He said this in a warning voice that told me I probably would face round two with his hand if I lied again.

"Yes, I know how you feel about lying. I think anybody who has ever lied to you knows exactly how you feel about lying. I just…I'm just thinking about me being in trouble." I said the first part normally enough, but during the last part, my voice got soft and had a hint of sadness that I desperately tried hiding.

He looked over at me with a curious expression. "What about you being in trouble?"

"It's just…I am sorry for being such a bother, I don't mean to be. I get in trouble all the time for one thing or another. None of my siblings get in trouble that much, some hardly at all. I don't want to be bad, but it seems I can't help it." I was looking down at my knees as I said this.

"Bella, sweetie, do you really think that your siblings don't get in trouble often? I can tell you honestly that I have to intervene on their antics at least once a day. You are not there all the time, so you wouldn't know about all of the stuff they have pulled. When you are there, they usually are too busy being with you to get in trouble, unless you are causing mischief with them. All of your siblings get into trouble, some more than others, but that doesn't make them bad. You are certainly not bad. You are intelligent, kind, responsible, and respectful. Maybe you slip sometimes, but everybody does. You could never be bad, Sweetpea." He said sincerely.

What he said was so sweet, I felt like crying. I thought about what he said and smiled. So he doesn't think that I am bad. I slip occasionally, but that doesn't make me bad. I reached over and hugged his arm that was closest to me.

"Thank you, Dad, you don't know how much that means to me."

He gripped my hand and held it all the way home. When we got there I quickly got out of the car, anxious to see everyone and to get off my sore backside. I walked in through the garage, Dad held the door for me. I didn't even know what was happening. One minute I was walking in, the next I was wrapped in Esme's arms. Her sweet scent reminded me of how much I missed her, even though it has only been a few days.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you? I heard that you were climbing trees. Do you realize how dangerous that is? I hope you learned your lesson. Also I heard you tried to run, do not do that again. Are you hungry, I could make you something? Are you tired? You look tired, maybe you should just rest. Oh dear are those cuts from the tree? Carlisle, did you look these over?" Esme continued to fuss over me while keeping me in her embrace. I looked at Dad for help. He saw my expression and I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Yes, Dear, I already treated her injuries. I think you are overwhelming her, though." He told her as she was now fixing my blouse. She looked up at him and then at her hands. She dropped them from my blouse and put them at her sides.

"Sorry, Bella, I was just worried about you." She apologized.

"Aw it's okay mom. I missed you." I told her as I stepped back into he arms. She immediately smiled and put her arms back around me.

I saw Dad giving us a loving smile. I smiled too. I always smiled a lot when I was here. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh they went out for a quick hunt before you got here, they should be back shortly. Also I called Charlie and told him you would be spending the night. There are extra things of yours here for when you come to spend the night. Is that okay?" Esme answered.

I got that excited bubbly feeling. " Yes! It is more than okay." I said happily. Right then my stomach growled, and Esme got that worried mother look.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked as if she was on a mission.

"Um I can make something don't worry-" When I saw her expression I backtracked, " Anything is fine. Thank you." I surrendered.

"Oh good I have a new recipe I wanted to try!" She said excitedly. She kissed my forehead and then she was gone.

"So, Bella, would you like to watch a movie while we wait for your dinner and for you siblings?" Dad asked.

"That sounds great." I responded.

Ten minutes later we were settled on the couch watching a movie. I guess mom was right because a few minutes into it I had fallen asleep on Dad's shoulder. I had a very strange dream. I was back at the tree, but the tree had a face. I walked over to it to look closer, Yelping when it started talking.

"Bella, don't you feel like climbing me?" It spoke in a creepy voice that cracked. I just shook my head, too freaked out to talk.

"Aw, come on. It will be fun." It tried grabbing me with its branches. I screamed and then started running. I somehow went in a circle and ended up back at the tree.

"Back again?" It said in its creep voice.

"Why don't you make like a tree and leave!" I yelled

"As if I haven't heard that one before!"

"Just leaf me alone!" I yelled. Why am I making jokes? Run, Bella, get yourself away from this psycho tree!

"CLIMB ME!"

"NO! I don't want to be knotty!"

It tried grabbing me again and I yelled and jolted awake.

"Bella are you alright?" Dad asked.

I looked around confused. I was surprised when I saw all of my siblings around me. They were giving me curious stares. Maybe I was talking in my sleep again. Oh no, what if I made those lame jokes out loud?

"Um yeah, but I just realized something."

"What's that, Love?" Edward said, now sitting next to me.

I melted into him and mumbled, " Trees are not your friend."

He looked confused, but he read Dad's mind and his expression turned anxious. "Why were you climbing a tree?" He practically yelled.

"Clumsy Bells climbing trees? Are you insane! Hahahaha!" Emmett hooted loudly. The rest of my siblings face varied from confused, surprise, and amusement.

I blushed and hurriedly took my escape when I heard Esme call that my dinner was ready.

"Wait! Tell me why you were climbing trees! I didn't mean it literally when I called you spider monkey! Did you get hurt? HEY!" I heard Edward call. I just rushed in the kitchen and started a conversation with mom so I wouldn't have to answer him.

**AN: Hey so this is the third and final chapter. I just feel like this is where the story should end, but for those of you that like this story, I plan on writing a new story soon, like maybe this weekend because i already have a few ideas. Like I said before, I am thinking about making this into a "things that are not your friend series". Sorry for all of the lame tree jokes, they were just coming to my mind and I had to put them in. By the way, I do actually love climbing trees, but I fall trying to get down. Just last week I fell out of a tree. Luckily I didn't get hurt, I just found it really funny. Anyway, thank you to the reviewers for all of the positive feedback! –CullenGirl9397**


End file.
